Visión Pura
by flordesombra
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hinata y Neji tuvieran que casarse por el bien de la familia Hyuga? Ya estáis leyendo el fic para averiguarlo V


¿Por qué la habitación parecía tan fría? ¿Sería él quien hacía que su cuerpo se entumeciera, quien la obligaba a abrazarse los hombros y a tiritar? Aún no se había quitado el kimono ceremonial, ni él tampoco. La verdad es que estaba muy atractivo con el hakama negro. Peligrosamente atractivo.

Hinata había aceptado ese compromiso concertado con la esperanza de llegar a un acuerdo de no-implicación con su primo. Él podría tener a otras mujeres, ella a otro hombre, si es que llegaba a enamorarse alguna vez, y todo estaría genial. Ya iba a exponerle su idea cuando Neji la cogió en volandas y la dejó caer en la cama. Arrancó de un tirón el paño que cubría su cabeza y la agarró del pelo para acercarla a su cara. Su boca la profanó con furia y la dejó libre con la misma brusquedad, para volver a atacarla una y otra vez.

Hinata sintió el miedo trepar por su columna. No había querido pensar en ello, pero la posibilidad de que Neji la odiara todavía le rondaba la cabeza a menudo. Al parecer no estaba equivocada, y él había encontrado un modo perfecto de vengarse del Souken. Sus manos la tocaban por todas partes, y ella sólo manoteaba con torpeza, mirándole con pánico desde sus ojos claros.

Neji se apartó y la miró con una sonrisa amarga. Sus dedos deshicieron con rapidez los numerosos nudos del kimono de novia, descubriendo poco a poco su piel marmórea. No intentó desatar el obi, tan sólo abrió el kimono lo suficiente como para poder trazar un camino húmedo en su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho. La mano experta de Neji acarició el interior de sus muslos y la obligó a abrir las piernas. Se situó entre ellas, inmovilizándola eficientemente.

FLASH BACK

Hinata llegó a casa hambrienta, pero el clima enrarecido que llenaba la estancia le hizo olvidar su estómago. Hyuga Hiashi estaba sentado a la mesa, con una taza de té entre las manos.

-_Tadaima_ -dijo ella. Su padre le hizo un gesto para que sentara frente a él.

-Tengo que hablarte de algo importante, Hinata -se interrumpió dando un sorbo a la bebida - Es sobre la familia y tu responsabilidad para con el Souken.

Ella apretó los puños. No le gustaba ese tema de conversación, no quería que la charla se encaminara hacia las numerosas veces en que su debilidad había defraudado al Souken, a la familia Hyuga y a su padre.

-Se ha propuesto la unión de la rama principal y la secundaria -empezó Hiashi. Guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Hinata no sabía si debía decir algo.

-Eso... ¿tiene algo que ver conmigo? -dijo. Su padre asintió con gravedad.

-Hemos pensado en la posibilidad de casarte con un miembro del Bunken.

Hinata notó el suelo un poco tembloroso, pero apretó los dientes para no sucumbir a uno de sus desmayos. Hacía mucho que no se desvanecía, y no quería volver a hacerlo delante de su padre.

-Eh... ¿quién sería? -dijo ella.

-Hyuga Neji, por supuesto. Es el miembro más destacable del Bunken, por no decir de la familia entera. Sería un buen partido. Pero en última instancia la decisión es tuya.

Ella se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a la familia? Los Hyuga habían sufrido mucho a causa de la separación de los dos clanes, y estaba en su mano terminar con las rencillas. Además, por una vez debía atender a sus deberes como heredera del clan principal. Pensar en ello le llenó de orgullo y le dio fuerzas.

-Lo haré -dijo con voz suave pero resuelta.

FIN FLASH BACK

A Hinata había dejado de importarle su deber como heredera. Neji la estaba dominando con una facilidad humillante, y ella no sabía hasta dónde podía llegar. ¿Y si la pegaba?

Neji la sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo. La miró con el rostro estático, satisfecho consigo mismo. Se encargaría de que ella no olvidara su noche de bodas, eso seguro.

-¿Tanto odias mi contacto, Hinata-sama? -le dijo, sonriendo. Ella miró aterrada como Neji alzaba una de sus manos grandes y delgadas. Se encogió, pensando que iba a golpearla, pero él sólo le cogió de las muñecas. Sus labios se acercaron a la piel blanco azulada y la rozaron, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Hinata notó cómo se le erizaba todo el vello del cuerpo. Él cerró los ojos y, súbitamente, la mordió en el mismo punto donde sus labios se habían posado. Ella gritó, más por lo brusco del gesto que por el dolor. La exclamación fue convirtiéndose en un gemido apagado cuando Neji succionó su piel y alisó con la lengua la marca morada que había dejado. Siguió mordiendo, besando y lamiendo la piel de su brazo, ascendiendo hasta el hombro derecho.

-Voy a hacer lo mismo en todo tu cuerpo -le dijo con un susurro intimidatorio antes de morder con algo menos de fuerza el punto donde la yugular palpitante de ella se unía con el hombro.

Hinata flotaba en una nebulosa sensorial. ¿A dónde había ido su resistencia? Él la eliminaba por completo al morderla con furia mientras la compensaba con caricias cremosas en sus muslos. Gimió apagadamente junto al oído de Neji, que estaba ocupado marcándola en el cuello. Él alzó de nuevo la vista y miró el rostro femenino debajo suyo. Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados y jadeaba expectante. Neji volvió a succionar con fuerza la piel de su garganta, dejando otro círculo púrpura en ella. Todo el mundo sabría que era suya. Se asustó un instante por su propia territorialidad, pero las manos de Hinata estaban desatándole el hakama y no le dejaban pensar. Acabó arrancándoselo, impaciente. Deseaba tanto entrar en contacto con su cuerpo...

-Ne...Neji... -jadeo ella. Él agradeció que no hubiera utilizado el término familiar en ese momento. La besó con fuerza, tocando su lengua y saboreándola.

-Hinata -se le escapó, cuando ella le acarició la espalda y le cogió del pelo, tironeando con suavidad. El último resto de autocontrol y ganas de venganza que tenía Neji se desvaneció. Decidió que lo único que importaba en ese momento era sumergirse en el calor que Hinata le ofrecía.

Despertaron simultáneamente dos horas después al escuchar los gritos de júbilo de la familia desde fuera de la casa. Todos menos ellos mismos celebraban la consumación de su matrimonio. Hinata no estaba exactamente contenta, pero tampoco le había parecido una experiencia tan traumática. Seguro que Neji no se alegraba cuando se diese cuenta de que ella no había sufrido prácticamente nada, pensó mientras una mueca le curvaba los labios.

Él se sentó y apartó las sábanas con brusquedad. Hinata se encogió un poco, pero trató de parecer tranquila. Neji miró satisfecho las numerosas marcas en su cuerpo y sacudió una campanilla para que trajeran algo de comer. Ella se levantó también, intentando cubrirse con los restos de su kimono nupcial, pero él no se permitió. Tiró de los jirones de seda apresados bajo su cuerpo y los arrojó por la ventana. La multitud de fuera gritó con renovadas energías.

Hinata intentó decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por la chica que traía la comida. Neji sonrió al ver el enorme plato de huevas de pescado que le habían traído. Al parecer la familia estaba muy interesada en que recobrara el vigor sexual.

-Neji-_niisan_ -empezó Hinata, pero él la cortó.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a llamar así -dijo - Llámame sólo Neji.

-Neji -dijo ella - Esto no tiene por qué repetirse.

Neji tragó con dificultad la caballa a la plancha que acababa de meterse en la boca.

-¿Ah, no? -preguntó. Ella sonrió con timidez y se tapó más con la sábana.

-Tú... podrías seguir con otras mujeres, yo quizá conociera a algún hombre... sólo seríamos marido y mujer ante la sociedad. Una vez hubiéramos dado un heredero a la familia, claro.

-Claro -repitió él, apartando la bandeja tras terminarse el té de un trago.

-Entonces, ¿crees que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo civilizado?

Él se acercó a su rostro, intimidándola. Hinata tragó saliva y le miró nerviosa.

-Este es el acuerdo: yo ordeno y tú obedeces. Te tocaré siempre que quiera, tocaré a otras mujeres siempre que quiera, pero tú sólo me obedecerás a mí. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a otros hombres, porque no voy a permitir que me dejes en ridículo ante toda la aldea. Esas serán las normas, ¿entendido?

Ella no se sintió capaz de asentir. Agachó la cabeza antes de tumbarse de nuevo en posición fetal. Era lo único que podía hacer de momento.

El agua caía sobre Hinata, provocándole escalofríos. Era la tercera vez que se enjabonaba y aclaraba, pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Demasiado ocupada estaba pensando en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Lo cierto era que no podía hacer mucho. Sólo Naruto había sido capaz de cambiar un poco a su primo, o eso pensaban, porque Neji había demostrado que todavía albergaba un gran odio por la familia. Sonrió al pensar en Naruto y en lo mucho que había significado para ella cuando era más joven. Gradualmente había dejado de ser la obsesión de su vida, aunque su recuerdo todavía le templaba el corazón.

Algo reconfortada, se metió en la bañera. El agua le quemó la piel, pero ella aguantó. Quizá así desaparecerían los moratones, pensó. Suspiró antes de salir para enfrentarse con la realidad.

-Ya era hora de que salieras –dijo Neji. Se había vestido y acarreaba unas maletas hasta el pasillo, donde unos criados las recogían – Vístete, nos vamos.

Hinata se cerró más la toalla en torno al cuerpo, completamente ruborizada.

-¿A... a dónde vamos? –preguntó. Él se acercó a ella y esbozó una sonrisa al verla encogerse y ruborizarse. Agachó la cabeza y pegó la nariz a su hombro, aspirando con fuerza, llenándose los pulmones con su aroma limpio y fresco.

-Nos vamos a una casa para nosotros dos. Así podré tenerte vigilada... –dijo, alejándose de ella antes de perder el control.

La nueva casa no estaba muy lejos. Era un apartamento mediano, suficientemente grande para una pareja de recién casados. Hinata se ruborizó al pensar en ello. ¿Empezaría a hablar de sí misma en plural, como si sólo fuera un apéndice de su marido? No era una perspectiva muy agradable... Neji abrió la puerta y fueron recibidos por una nube de polvo. Se adentraron en la oscura estancia, con sus toses cavernosas resonando en las paredes vacías.

Él dejó las maletas de golpe en medio del salón y abrió las ventanas. Al menos eso descargó un poco el ambiente. Hinata se quitó la sudadera y sacó un delantal de una de las bolsas. Había que limpiar ese sitio a fondo, y deprisa. Su situación ya era bastante incómoda como para tener que vivir en una pocilga.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya – dijo Neji, caminando hacia la puerta – Lee me pidió que le echara una mano con su entrenamiento.

-Ah... – dijo ella, hurgando en los armarios, en busca de algún cubo. Ni siquiera parecía importarle lo que Neji estaba diciendo, y eso le irritó bastante. Bueno, que permaneciera indiferente si quería, se dijo.

Hinata respiró hondo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Ahora podía relajarse y concentrarse en sus tareas. Tres horas después, la casa estuvo bastante más limpia. No estaba tan impecable como la residencia de los Hyuga, pero por lo menos resultaba confortable. Ahora lo mejor era salir y tomar un poco el aire, además de comprar algo para cenar. No quería ni pensar en lo que sería aguantar a Neji hambriento.

-¡Hinata! –ella se giró al escuchar una voz familiar llamándola. Inuzuka Kiba caminaba hacia ella, subido en Akamaru. Hinata alzó una mano y acarició al perro entre las orejas. Kiba bajó de su montura con una sonrisa amplia.

-_Konnichi __wa_, Kiba-kun –dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza. Él le revolvió el pelo, riéndose.

-Siempre tan formal, Hinata, parece mentira que nos conozcamos desde los trece años, ¡hasta me has visto en gayumbos!

Ella se ruborizó intensamente. ¿Por qué Kiba era siempre tan escandaloso? Aunque tenía que admitir que había echado de menos su espontaneidad.

-Oye, me han dicho que te has casado con Neji –dijo él, repentinamente serio. Ella asintió, sintiéndose extraña – Tío, eso es muy raro... –dijo él – En fin, supongo que algo habrás visto en él, tú no haces las cosas sin motivo. Ese suele ser más mi estilo.

Hinata sonrió. Era tan agradable volver a estar con alguien de su equipo de genins...

-Kiba-kun, ¿te apetece tomar un té? –le preguntó. Él la miró arqueando una ceja – Sólo... sólo si quieres, claro.

-Claro, pero deja que Akamaru y yo te ayudemos con la compra –dijo, cargando las bolsas en el lomo del perro.

Alguien observaba la escena desde una azotea cercana. Hyuga Neji había visto a Hinata hablar con Kiba, y no le había gustado la manera en que el chico la había hecho reír, cómo se había ruborizado por algo que había dicho. Apretó los puños con fuerza, deseando estrellarlos contra las mejillas tatuadas de ese... de ese...

-...chucho –masculló. ¿Quién se creía que era, ayudándola con la compra, yendo con ella a su casa, pensó. Les siguió a una distancia prudencial, pero cuando se metieron en su apartamento, se dio cuenta de lo infantil de su actitud.

"-¿Piensas que me importa lo que hagas, Hinata? – se dijo, en un mudo diálogo con ella – Por mí como si te lo tiras, me da igual". A pesar de sus palabras, no aguantó ni diez minutos. Abrió la puerta esperando encontrar una orgía desenfrenada, pero parpadeó sorprendido al ver a Kiba y a Hinata sentados a la mesa, tomando un té y unos dulces. Se sintió terriblemente estúpido, pero eso no disminuyó su enfado.

-_ Konban _ _wa_, Neji –dijo Kiba - ¿Te parece bonito tener a tu mujercita sola en casa hasta estas horas? Menos mal que estaba aquí para hacerla compañía.

Neji sonrió burlón. ¿Acaso ese Inuzuka le estaba provocando abiertamente? Porque si quería guerra, la tendría.

-Irassaimasen, Neji-sama –dijo Hinata. Neji vio la culpabilidad en sus ojos tristes y decidió que Kiba no tenía la culpa. Si su mujer había metido en casa a otro hombre, desafiando su autoridad, el enfado debía ir dirigido a ella.

-Bueno, Kiba, ¿te importaría darnos unos momentos de intimidad a Hinata y a mí? – dijo. El otro dirigió una mirada dudosa a Hinata, pero ella congeló su expresión y se esforzó por sonreír. No serviría de nada meter a terceras personas en sus problemas.

-Nos vemos, Hinata. Neji –dijo Kiba, antes de marcharse, todavía preocupado. La relación entre esos dos era bastante rara. Por un lado, Neji parecía realmente celoso cuando le había visto con Hinata, además, le había olido y sabía que les había estado observando en el mercado. Sin embargo, la había dejado sola todo el día, cuando lo normal de los recién casados era que estuviesen pegados continuamente. Y ella se comportaba como la perfecta esposa feliz, pero parecía... ¿aterrorizada?

"-Espero estar equivocado" – pensó, acariciando el lomo de Akamaru.

Hinata no sabía cuál iba a ser el primer movimiento de Neji. Se levantó y esperó que él dijera algo, juntado sus índices con nerviosismo. Como él no comentaba nada, pensó que quizá esperaba una explicación por su parte.

-Ki...Kiba-kun y yo nos encontramos en el mercado, así que... decidí invitarle a un té...

-Habrás estado llorándole ¿no? Sin parar de hablar de lo mal que te trato y lo mucho que me odias. No me sorprende, desde luego, mi principal objetivo es que sufras, pero esperaba un poco de confidencialidad. Al parecer no has cambiado, sigues siendo la misma niña débil que depende de los demás para poder sobrevivir.

Hinata recibió dos impactos : el primero, al escuchar que Neji se proponía hacerla daño de verdad. El segundo golpe venía por el hecho de que él le echara en cara su debilidad. Le miró seriamente y después, tras dudar, le abofeteó.

Él se quedó congelado. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, tocándose la mejilla.

-Tú te lo has buscado –dijo, empujándola contra la pared. Ella gimió ahogadamente cuando su espalda golpeó el muro. Sintió el cuerpo de Neji apretarse contra el suyo, y se ruborizó al notar la excitación de él. Forcejeó golpeándole en el pecho, pero unas manos fuertes y suaves atraparon sus frágiles muñecas, al mismo tiempo que la boca de Neji se cerraba sobre la suya, hambrienta, dominante, húmeda, caliente... No..., pensó, no quiero que vuelva a someterme de ese modo.

Intentó golpearle con la rodilla en la entrepierna, pero sus muslos atraparon su pierna, impidiendo el ataque. Separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró, con los ojos empañados de deseo e ira.

-Si quieres que sea duro, puedo serlo –le dijo, arrojándola al suelo. Ella intentó levantarse, pero el peso de Neji sobre su cuerpo se lo impidió. Gruñó de impotencia y él soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya, parece que sabes enfadarte. Sorprendente... –murmuró. Le bajó la cremallera de la sudadera y se detuvo un momento a contemplar su piel a través de la camiseta de red que vestía debajo. Lamió la superficie áspera e irregular y la rompió con los dientes, tocando con manos temblorosas la suave piel de su pecho. Depositó algunos besos ligeros como aleteos de mariposa en sus hombros, y luego volvió a dedicarle plena atención a su boca, enrojecida e hinchada. Mordisqueó esos labios y luego los besó, hiriendo y curando, volviéndola loca de deseo.

-No... –dijo ella de manera poco convincente. Murmuró roncamente dentro de su boca cuando él la besó de nuevo, enardeciéndola con la lengua – _Kami-sama_... – exclamó, sin poder evitarlo.

Neji sonrió al escucharla. Al parecer algo comenzaba a ceder dentro de ella.

Se suponía que tenía que hacerla daño, pero el castigo físico no era su estilo. Era mejor derrotarla psicológicamente, haciéndola caer en su maraña sensual hasta que dependiera completamente de su contacto.

La terminó de desnudar con una rapidez febril y la contempló: la piel brillante de sudor, cubierta por sus marcas violáceas, el pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración agitada. Era una visión perturbadora. Se desvistió a toda velocidad, deseando sentirla con cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde fuera, desde dentro. Quería rodearla hasta que no se distinguieran el uno del otro. Así podría notar que _realmente_ le pertenecía.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas, Hinata? –le preguntó, jadeando. Ella enfocó la vista en sus ojos y frunció el ceño. El sudor perlaba su frente.

-Deseo... que me sueltes... – dijo. Él soltó una carcajada amarga.

-No es eso lo que tienes que decir –la regañó – Vamos, ¿qué deseas?

Lamió su cuello húmedo y la cogió por las caderas para colocarla mejor. Esperó la respuesta reposando entre sus piernas.

-Yo... te deseo –dijo al fin, ruborizándose por su pasión creciente y la humillación que sentía.

-Así me gusta –dijo él, besándola lentamente mientras se movía dentro de ella.

"-Aunque sea mentira..." –pensó, con un tono mucho menos satisfecho.

Hinata se despertó bruscamente unos minutos después. Él seguía tumbado junto a ella, cubriéndola a medias con su cuerpo, sin querer aplastarla, pero negándose a abandonar su tibieza. Parecía haberse dormido con la cara enterrada en su cuello.

En ese momento, Hinata notó una sensación en el fondo de su estómago, un amago de ternura que la instó a posar sus manos en los hombros de Neji y apretarlo un poco contra su pecho. Tal vez no resultara tan difícil cambiarle, tal vez podían vivir como una pareja normal.

Él se empezó a despertar y ella apartó las manos de sus hombros, avergonzada.

-Tengo hambre –dijo. Hinata se puso de nuevo la ropa que le quedaba intacta y comenzó a preparar la cena. Puso aceite a calentar para freír un poco de pollo y empezó a cortar salmón fresco, para a continuación extender arroz en una hoja de alga nori, donde puso el pescado en tiras largas y no muy gruesas. Enrolló todo en un cilindro apretado y lo cortó en seis trozos regulares. Le encantaba el sushi de salmón, sobre todo si no llevaba mucho wasabi, porque el picor le subía por la nariz y la hacía estornudar.

Neji la miraba, poniéndose un yukata de andar por casa. Hinata tarareaba una cancioncilla y esbozaba una sonrisa cálida mientras manejaba los ingredientes. De pronto se dio cuenta de que él también estaba sonriendo. Se acercó, sintiéndose algo torpe.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –dijo. Ella le dirigió una mirada rápida, sin dejar de canturrear.

-No es necesario, sólo tengo que retirar esto –dijo, cogiendo la sartén. En ese momento el aceite chisporroteó y unas gotas le cayeron en el dorso de la mano. Se apartó de un saltito, frotándose la zona herida. Él le cogió del antebrazo y lo alzó hasta su rostro, preocupado. Hinata no pudo evitar quedarse algo anonadada.

-Ten cuidado –dijo tan sólo, antes de sentarse en el tatami, aparentando desinterés. Pero Hinata sabía lo que había pasado, y no había necesitado el Byakugan para verlo.

Llevaron las bandejas y los platos a la mesa y se sentaron el uno frente al otro.

-_Itadakimasu_ –dijo él, antes de probar el sushi. Ella le miró fijamente - ¿Qué? –dijo, sin poder soportar por más tiempo la intensidad de su mirada pálida.

-¿E...está bueno? –preguntó ella, ruborizándose.

-Sí, está muy bueno –concedió él, tomando uno bocados más – Eres muy buena cocinera.

-Gracias –dijo ella - ¿Quieres más arroz? –preguntó.

-Por favor –dijo él, tendiéndole el cuenco. Ella sonrió al pensar que en ese momento de verdad parecían un matrimonio. Neji sonrió también, ruborizándose levemente. Hinata se acercó a él, poniendo cara de preocupación.

-¿Neji, estás bien? –le puso la mano en la frente. Él tragó con dificultad el bocado de arroz y pollo que tenía en la boca y la miró, extrañado – Tienes las mejillas sonrojadas, a lo mejor tienes fiebre.

Neji tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que ella le tomaba el pelo. Se quedó hechizado por un momento con su sonrisa maliciosa y la manera en que se acercaba la mano a la boca, aguantando una carcajada. Él también sofocó una y siguió comiendo.

-_Eto_... –dijo ella – Me preguntaba por qué no ingresaste en los Anbu.

Él se puso tenso un momento.

-Si he dicho algo inconveniente... –repuso ella.

-No, está bien. Me propusieron ingresar en los Anbu, pero recibí otra propuesta que no podía rechazar – dejó pasar un minuto sin decir nada – Y así fue como me casé contigo.

Ella sonrió apenada y se dedicó a picotear el arroz.

-Vaya, así que soy un obstáculo para tu carrera... –musitó, mirándole de reojo.

-Yo no diría eso –añadió él, captando la atención de ella – Prefiero pensar que sólo he tomado un desvío en mi camino del ninja.

Hinata le miró con gratitud y rellenó su taza de té. Miró por la ventana la luna entre las ramas de arce y se sintió en paz por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pasaron dos meses con calma, sin incidentes importantes. Neji parecía más tranquilo, por lo menos, y Hinata empezaba a sentirse realmente a gusto con su situación. Incluso se había sentido con ganas de visitar a su padre y a Hanabi.

-Vaya, _konnichi wa_ –le dijo su padre cuando entró en casa. Estaba entrenando con Hanabi en el patio del dôjo – Hanabi, continúa con tu entrenamiento.

-Sí –contestó ella, activando su Byakugan de nuevo. Hinata traía una bandeja con té y pasteles manjû.

-Se te ve radiante –dijo Hiashi a su hija mayor. Ella se ruborizó un poco.

-Pues no me he sentido muy bien por las mañanas. No puedo tocar la comida hasta las doce, y me cuesta mucho prepararle el desayuno a Neji, sobre todo cuando se empeña en comer _natto_.

-Tal vez deberías ir al médico –le dijo. Hinata miró a su hermana y asintió– Pero no por lo que has dicho, sino porque noto dos _chakras_ en tu cuerpo. Bueno, el segundo no es exactamente energía, es como una pequeña pulsación.

Hinata enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. ¿Podía estar...? Bueno, Neji se había empleado a fondo, de eso no había ninguna duda. Se ruborizó aún más, si es que era posible.

-Qui...quizá deba ir a ver a Sakura-san –musitó – Es la mejor médico de la aldea.

Su padre asintió, sintiendo cómo se le humedecían los ojos. Su pequeña iba a darle un heredero a la familia... Ya se imaginaba al pequeñín trepando por sus rodillas, agarrándole el pelo y riendo con una sonrisa desdentada y babosa.

-Padre, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Hinata, al ver cómo le temblaba un poco la mano.

-Más té, _onegaishimasu_ –dijo él, esperando que su emoción pasara desapercibida.

-¡Bueno, pero si es Hinata!

Sakura se levantó y la estrechó las manos calurosamente. Hinata escuchó un ruido en la habitación de al lado y a continuación un sonoro ¡crack! Sonaba a porcelana cara rompiéndose.

-Espera un segundo –dijo con la vena de la frente a punto de explotar. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta antes de entrar en la otra habitación.

-¡¿Quién ha sido! –dijo, haciendo que incluso Hinata temblara de miedo – ¡Era mi jarrón favorito, se lo gané a la vieja Tsunade en una partida de Mah Jong...!

-Pero mamá, ¡los días de la juventud son explosivos! –dijo una voz infantil. Hinata se asomó y vio a dos niños y una niña correteando por el cuarto. Los niños se parecían bastante a su padre, sobre todo en las cejas.

-Yo les dije a Ken-kun y a Yôshi que se estuvieran quietos, mamá –dijo la niña, atusándose los largos mechones de pelo rosa.

-Sí, claro, pero por dentro estabas pasándotelo en grande, ¿no, Chiyoko? –le dijo Sakura alzando una ceja. Chiyoko no dijo nada, pero su "Inner-Chiyoko" exclamó : "-¡Mierda, no hay manera de colárselas a esta vieja!"-

Sakura les dejó después de repartir capones para todos y regresó con Hinata.

-Niños... En fin, ¿querías que te examinase? –preguntó. La otra asintió.

-Quería saber si... estoy encinta... –dijo juntando con timidez los índices.

-Vamos allá –dijo, apoyando las manos en su vientre. Transcurrieron unos segundos tensos, hasta que Sakura habló – Enhorabuena, Hinata. ¡Además vienen dos de golpe!

Hinata casi se cayó de la camilla. ¿Dos?

-Va...vaya –dijo – Es una...sorpresa –de pronto no podía parar de sonreír. Salió de la clínica flotando, y no volvió en sí hasta que se chocó con alguien.

-Oye, Hinata, vigila por donde vas –dijo Kiba, frotándose el pecho con gesto de dolor.

-_Gomen_, Kiba-kun –dijo ella, aturdida – Shino, cuanto tiempo sin verte –exclamó.

-¿Estás enferma? –preguntó Shino con su habitual tono monocorde. Ella se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

-¿Entonces por qué has ido a ver a esa bruja de Sakura? –preguntó Kiba.

-Yo... yo... –empezó ella – Espero un niño. Bueno, dos –dijo, tapándose la cara con las manos. Los otros dos se quedaron quietos un momento, y luego Kiba prorrumpió en gritos de júbilo.

-¡Nuestra pequeña está preñada! –gritó. Hinata pensó que se iba a morir de vergüenza.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo –dijo Shino, colocándose las gafas.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Hinata estaba siendo arrastrada hasta el Ichiraku, convertida en la protagonista de la celebración más grande y ruidosa que había en todo el País del Fuego.

Neji escuchó el estruendo desde el campo de entrenamiento. Activó su Byakugan y vio a Hinata en medio de un montón de gente. Todo el mundo le dedicaba sonrisas, especialmente...

-...Kiba –murmuró, furioso. Se presentó en el Ichiraku en cinco minutos.

-¡Vaya, el que faltaba! –dijo Sakura - ¡Enhorabuena, Neji!

Él miró confuso alrededor, hasta que vio la pancarta gigante encima de su mujer.

"**FELIZ EMBARAZO, HINATA, TE DESEAMOS LO MEJOR"**

La ira se anudó en su estómago, densa y tibia. Miró a Hinata y se alegró al notar la culpabilidad en sus ojos. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, aceptando el vaso de _nihonshû_ que le ofrecían.

Ella apoyó un segundo la mano en el brazo de él.

-Neji, yo... –comenzó a decir, pero él la interrumpió.

-Ya hablaremos en casa –dijo él, apartando su brazo con disimulo. Ella notó el picor de las lágrimas bajo los párpados fuertemente cerrados, pero tragó el nudo pastoso de su garganta y esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas para toda la comitiva que estaba allí por ella.

Hinata se preparó para afrontar el enfado de Neji. Él entró en casa antes que ella y se sacó las sandalias con calma en el recibidor, como si no pasara nada. Cuando ella pensaba que su castigo consistiría en soportar su silencio, él habló.

-Ha sido todo un detalle que te callaras algo tan importante como tu embarazo –empezó – Me he sentido como un auténtico estúpido en medio de los demás.

-Yo no pretendía...

-No me pongas excusas, yo soy el maldito padre, tendría que haber sido el primero en saberlo, pero no, tenías que irte con tus amiguitos y olvidarte de mí.

-Es que Kiba...

-No quiero oír hablar de ese chucho en esta casa. ¿Qué demonios tiene ese Inuzuka para que tú...? –se quedó callado, llegando súbitamente a una conclusión – Vaya... he sido más estúpido de lo que creía...

Ella parpadeó sin entender una palabra. Decidió callarse y esperar a que él aclarara las cosas.

-Por supuesto, todos esos encuentros, esas miraditas cariñosas... –siguió Neji – Ahora entiendo por qué no me los has dicho a mí primero, ¡estabas muy ocupada hablando con el verdadero padre!

Hinata no podía estar más sorprendida. ¿Qué cálculo rocambolesco le había llevado a esa idea? Se acercó a él y le cogió del brazo.

-Las cosas no son así, Neji –él no la dejó terminar, la agarró de los hombros y la besó con crueldad, territorialmente. Ella le apartó de un empujón y se limpió los labios. Eso le enfureció aún más. Se acercó de nuevo y la agarró del pelo para acercarla a su cuerpo. Ella se revolvió hasta soltarse, pero los largos brazos de Neji la volvieron a atrapar.

-¡No me toques! –le gritó. Él parecía divertirse con todo ese forcejeo.

-Vaya, hoy tienes ganas de pelea, ¿no? ¿Es porque me he metido con tu amante?

-Ni se te ocurra tratarme como lo que no soy, Neji –dijo ella con voz amenazadora. Él notó una punzada de excitación al escucharla – Y será mejor que dejes a Kiba fuera de esto.

Hinata se encontró mirando al suelo. Él la había puesto de rodillas en un segundo.

-¿Por qué dejarle fuera cuando ha estado tan adentro? –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. La terminó de tumbar boca abajo y le arrancó con dos tirones bruscos el fino yukata amarillo que llevaba. Empezó a mordisquear su columna vertebral, y sonrió al escuchar sus jadeos ahogados.

-No... no me toques... –repitió ella. Él siguió atormentándola un poco más, así que se dio la vuelta para poder enfrentarlo – Ni siquiera has querido escucharme.

-Lo que me dice mi intuición es mucho más fiable –repuso él, hundiendo la nariz en su yugular. Ella se revolvió un poco más, pero finalmente optó por un cambio de estrategia. Neji notó como el cuerpo debajo suyo se quedaba totalmente inmóvil. Hinata miraba al techo, con las manos laxas a los lados de su cabeza y una expresión de profundo aburrimiento. Al ver que él dejaba de tocarla, ella le miró.

-¿Ocurre algo, Neji-sama? –le dijo con ironía. Estaba bastante harta de toda esa situación, así que esperaba que él se desahogara y pudiera verlo todo con objetividad más tarde.

-No creas que conmigo va a dar resultado esa actitud de mujer de hielo –le dijo, dispuesto a usarla y dejarla tirada, como debía haber hecho desde el principio. Pero se encontró con un grave problema : no era capaz de motivarse sin escucharla gemir, jadear y gruñir de placer, ni sin sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros, agarrándole en el momento del clímax. "-Esto exige medidas urgentes" –pensó – "¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación? Es ella quien tendría que suplicar por mi contacto, no yo..."

Respiró hondo un par de veces, haciendo cálculos. Si ella era capaz de quedarse impasible con todas las caricias de antes, ¿qué podía funcionar? La miró de arriba abajo y tuvo que admitir ante sí mismo que estaba magnífica en toda su frialdad. Parecía una estatua de mármol.

Pues si ella se hacía la dura, él no tenía más remedio que "suavizarse". Suspiró antes de besarla en la mejilla, sorprendiéndola. Siguió tocando la piel de su rostro con los labios, evitando su boca, al mismo tiempo que le terminaba de abrir el yukata. Descendió por su garganta hasta su pecho, donde se permitió unos cuantos besos más intensos y húmedos. Volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, y al hacerlo la acarició con las puntas de su largo cabello.

Hinata estaba perdiendo el control. Se había sentido capaz de enfrentarse con impasibilidad a un Neji brusco y frío, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas suaves muestras de... ¿cariño? No, él sólo estaba siendo delicado porque sabía que sería su punto débil.

Eso pensaban los dos, pero Neji estaba empezando a dudarlo. Estaba disfrutando de verdad todo ese banquete emocional, poder besarla y tocarla despacio, con más amor que pasión de por medio. En ese momento estaba muy ocupado besándole las rodillas y rozándole el interior de éstas. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro apagado cuando él continuó acariciándole los muslos.

-Neji... –musitó. Él dejó sus rodillas y atrapó su boca, paladeándola con cuidado, como temiendo disgustarla. Ella cerró los párpados temblorosos y entreabrió los labios. Neji se sorprendió gratamente al notar la lengua aterciopelada de Hinata frotándose con la suya. Al parecer su estrategia estaba dando resultado, pensó, pero lo cierto era que ya le daba igual.

-Hinata –gimió, sólo por el placer que le provocaba pronunciar su nombre. Se colocó con gentileza entre sus piernas – Yo... te... te necesito –dijo al fin. Ella le encerró con sus frágiles extremidades, consintiendo.

La habitación se llenó de jadeos apagados. Neji besaba continuamente a Hinata con besos fuertes y tiernos, robándole el aliento. Ella le apretó la cintura con sus muslos al llegar al clímax y él la siguió segundos después, con un gemido ronco.

Hinata escuchó un murmullo apagado.

-¿Has dicho algo? –preguntó. Él tenía la cara escondida en la curva de su cuello.

-Abrázame –repitió. Ella sonrió con malicia. Quería hacerle sufrir un poco más.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –dijo.

-Pues... porque soy tu marido, para empezar –dijo él, ruborizándose – Y porque quiero que lo hagas... si no te importa, claro.

Ella le pasó las manos por los hombros, acariciándole la espalda y apretándole un poco. Pasaron un rato así, escuchando el tictac de un reloj cercano.

-Lo siento –dijo él, posando su frente en la de ella.

-No...no tienes que disculparte –dijo ella – Debí esquivar a Kiba y decirte que había ido a la consulta de Sakura.

-Pero mi comportamiento ha sido... inexcusable –contestó él antes de besarla en la barbilla. Hinata pensó en decir algo para que dejara de sentirse culpable.

-Son gemelos –dijo. Él tardó un momento en comprender a qué se refería.

-Vaya. Como nuestros padres... Puede que sea una señal, ¿no?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa dulce, para luego estrecharle de nuevo entre sus brazos. Al parecer su relación iba a tomar por fin el rumbo adecuado.

Hinata no paraba de canturrear. Cuando cocinaba, cuando regaba las plantas, al tender la ropa, al ducharse. Se pasaba todo el día murmurando diversas melodías alegres a pesar de que Neji la había dejado sola. Llevaba dos semanas fuera, en una misión en el país del Viento. Hinata suspiró con añoranza. Él debía estar a punto de llegar, pero el tiempo pasaba tan despacio... Se agachó para recoger el cesto de la ropa limpia, pero cayó al suelo tras notar un golpe candente en la nuca.

Neji regresó a casa en cuanto hubo cobrado sus honorarios, deseando agarrar a Hinata para no dejarla salir de la habitación en tres días. Sonrió con malicia al imaginarse la cara que pondría ella. Entró en casa tras sacarse violentamente las sandalias en el recibidor.

-¡Hinata! ¿Hinata? –notó la atmósfera de extraña calma que reinaba en la casa – ¡Byakugan! -estaba empezando a preocuparse. El terror trepó por su columna cuando no detectó la presencia de Hinata en la casa. Salió al patio y frunció el ceño, barriendo todo el territorio en treinta kilómetros a la redonda con su byakugan. Por fin vio a Hinata. Estaba en el bosque, tumbada en el suelo y, al parecer, inconsciente. Neji apretó los puños y se puso en movimiento.

Kiba fue despertado por los lametones de Akamaru. Se frotó los ojos y terminó de espabilarse al ver que su perro estaba preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó. Akamaru gruñó con urgencia y le tiró de la manga con los dientes. Kiba comprendió, como sólo podía hacerlo un Inuzuka, que el animal hablaba de Hinata, y que ella estaba en peligro. Se montó a lomos de Akamaru y corrieron como el viento confiando en su olfato.

Hinata salió de la inconsciencia cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido metálico junto a su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y se pudo en guardia, pero vio que le habían atado las manos.

-Vaya, no quería hacerlo cuando estuvieras despierta –Hinata se giró y vio a un ninja del Sonido trasteando con una bolsa. Tragó saliva al ver que sacaba un bisturí del saco y lo acercaba a su cara.

-¿Qué...? –preguntó, temblorosa.

-Nos viene muy bien tu byakugan, ¿sabes? Me habían encargado que se lo robara a Hyuga Neji, pero he tenido muy mala suerte, y he llegado justo cuando estaba en una misión. Bueno, qué te voy a contar, después de todo, tú eres su mujercita –dijo, sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes ya de por sí prominentes.

Hinata se quedó congelada. Ese ninja había estado vigilándolos, se había colado en su casa. Neji no hubiera perdido un segundo y le hubiera matado, tal y como hizo su padre cuando la secuestraron de pequeña, pero la posibilidad de que pudieran haberle hecho daño la hizo sentir más miedo que nunca.

Le picaban los ojos, pero no quería llorar delante de su secuestrador. Tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y cerró los ojos, buscando la calma. Sintió el metal en la cara y se apartó con brusquedad, pero el otro la agarró del cuello y la mantuvo quieta.

-No, no, no. Te estabas portando muy bien hasta ahora, ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado?

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme – la suave voz de Hinata estaba teñida de resolución y valentía. El otro la miró burlón.

-No estás en posición de hacerte la dura, ¿sabes? –dijo. Se quedó un momento pensativo – La verdad es que no sé si tu Byakugan funciona correctamente, y si resulta que no vale para nada me matarán en cuanto regrese a la base. Creo que tendré que sacarle los ojos a tu marido, después de todo.

Hinata empezó a sudar, aterrada, pero no dejó que el ninja del Sonido se diera cuenta.

-No tienes nada que hacer contra él –dijo, con una sonrisa – Es uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea.

-No podría importarme menos el título que tenga aquí. Como si es el mismísimo Hokage, le sacaré el Byakugan de todas formas. Sabemos lo de su punto ciego.

Hinata perdió la sonrisa, y el otro se dio cuenta de que volvía a tener la sartén por el mango.

-¿Qué... punto ciego? –preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

-Su Byakugan no es tan infalible como pensábamos, pero sigue siendo el mejor de toda la familia Hyuga –sonrió satisfecho – En fin, empecemos con la operación, será mejor que te saque los ojos por si acaso no puedo acabar con el invencible Neji.

Hinata no estaba dispuesta a dejar a ese tipo vivo, no podía permitir que matara a Neji, y sobre todo no quería volver a mostrarse débil, no cuando estaba en peligro la vida de otro. Empezó a concentrar chakra lentamente, despertando su poder. La urgencia y el peligro de la situación le empañaron los ojos y dos lágrimas traidoras corrieron por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Puedes llorar, a mí no me importa. Después de todo, nadie va a venir a rescatarte –dijo el otro. Hinata bajó la vista y comenzó a moverse despacio, llevando su mano hasta el estuche de kunai a sus espaldas. Cuando estuvo preparada, cortó sus ligaduras y aprovechó para herir al ninja en mejilla.

El otro se apartó, con la cara cubierta de sangre. Frunció el ceño, profundamente irritado, y se enfrentó a Hinata, que ya había adoptado la posición de lucha de los Hyuga. Sin embargo, el ninja del Sonido no iba a arriesgarse a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Hizo un par de sellos de manos a una velocidad endiablada, y una ola de barro rodeó a Hinata, para luego dejarla encerrada al petrificarse. Ella miró confusa a su enemigo.

-¿Esperabas que efectuara alguna técnica con sonidos, o con ondas sonoras? Los de la Hoja dais muchas cosas por sentadas.

Se acercó a ella con el bisturí en ristre, y sin dudarlo se lo hundió en el ojo.

Hinata se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

-¡Una maldita copia! –dijo él. Se quedó helado cuando notó la mano pequeña y fría de Hinata en su hombro. La calma que ella irradiaba era antinatural.

-Yo no necesito ser rescatada –dijo, con su voz suave. Concentró el chakra en su mano derecha y le golpeó con destreza en la espalda, justo en el punto bajo el cual latía su corazón.

El ninja cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco. Estaba muerto, y ella sintió una nausea trepándole por la garganta. Se apartó del cadáver y se abrazó a sí misma, frotándose los hombros.

Neji seguía con la boca abierta. Había llegado unos minutos antes, cuando el tipo había mencionado su punto ciego. Se había aterrorizado al ver al ninja de Sonido hundir el arma en el ojo de Hinata, y casi se desmaya de alivio al comprobar que era una copia, aunque eso no era algo que pudiera admitir ante nadie...

Y ahora el asombro no le dejaba moverse. ¿Esa había sido Hinata? No se lo había pensado dos veces antes de matar a ese hombre. Claro que él tampoco se lo hubiera pensado, pero en Hinata resultaba chocante, como mínimo.

"-Muévete, estúpido" –se dijo. Cuando iba a salir de entre los matorrales, Kiba apareció en el claro. Akamaru olisqueó al cuerpo del enemigo y gruñó.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata? –dijo Kiba, cogiéndola de los hombros. Ella, que unos segundos antes había demostrado una entereza sobrehumana, se echó a llorar como una niña.

-¡He pasado tanto miedo...! –sollozó, abrazándole. Kiba le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, deseando haber matado él mismo y con las manos desnudas al bastardo que la había hecho sufrir.

La presencia de Neji les sorprendió a ambos. Hinata se enjugó las lágrimas, contenta de verle, pero la expresión de Neji no era nada tranquilizadora.

-Vaya, veo que estás bien –dijo, fríamente – He hecho bien no preocupándome.

Kiba notó cómo se le erizaba el pelo y enseñó los colmillos.

-¡Han estado a punto de matarla, imbécil! ¿Es que no vas a...?

-Está bien, Kiba-kun –le interrumpió Hinata. Ella llegó hasta Neji – Volvamos a casa.

Neji asintió y empezó a andar. No cruzaron una palabra en todo el camino, pero al llegar a casa y cerrar la puerta, Neji fue empujado contra la pared. Hinata alzó las manos hasta su rostro y le obligó a agacharse. Le besó con fuerza y con miedo.

-¿Qué...qué significa esto? –dijo él, apartándola un poco y respirando con fuerza - ¿Es que estás intentando que me olvide de lo que he visto en el bosque?

Ella parpadeó, pero no le soltó. Siguió sujetándole contra la pared, lo cual dejó más sorprendido a Neji.

-¿Te refieres al abrazo que he dado a Kiba-kun? –dijo, con voz queda. Él asintió, frunciendo el ceño, pero ella no contestó, sólo volvió a besarle, esta vez con más fuerza. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando, pensó Neji, ruborizándose. Ella interrumpió el beso y le abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste de tu punto ciego? –preguntó. Él apoyó una mano en su pelo, acariciándolo con suavidad.

-No es algo que diga a mucha gente... –musitó. Ella le miró y volvió a hundir el rostro en su pecho.

-Pensé que iban a matarte... –dijo. Él se quedó sin palabras por un segundo.

-¡Pero si eras tú la que tenías las manos atadas y un bisturí junto al ojo! En vez de preocuparte por mí deberías pensar en lo que podría haberte pasado. ¿Acaso olvidas que estás embarazada?

Ella se quedó fría. Claro, los niños... Eso era lo único que había preocupado a Neji, los herederos de la familia. Se separó de él y entró en la cocina. Necesitaba algo de té.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? –dijo él, molesto, al ver su frialdad – No soy yo el que ha ido por ahí abrazándose con ese Inuzuka, a la vista de todo el mundo.

Sabía que estaba exagerando, pero su orgullo no le dejaba suavizar el tono ni la acusación. Fue a entrar en la cocina, pero tuvo que retroceder cuando un cuchillo le pasó junto a la cara. Miró el arma, clavada en la pared.

-¿Qué demonios...? –empezó, pero se quedó mudo al ver la expresión de Hinata.

-No sé cómo he podido preocuparme por ti. Para empezar sólo soy la maldita incubadora de la familia, así que debería preocuparme sólo de mí misma. Y encima no recibo más que acusaciones de infidelidad injustificadas. Yo no fui la que puso como condiciones en el contrato matrimonial "tocar a todos los hombres que quiera", cosa que tú sí hiciste.

Neji sólo pudo parpadear ante esa parrafada.

-Ese hombre me dijo que te mataría, y yo, tonta de mí, me lo he cargado. Me siento sucia después de haberme manchado las manos de sangre, tengo miedo, pero tú sólo puedes fijarte en lo que hago o dejo de hacer con Kiba. Visto esto, creo que lo mejor será que vuelva con mi padre, tenga los niños y después que cada uno siga su camino. Después de todo, el nuestro es un matrimonio arreglado.

Él la miró, notando el pellizco del miedo en su estómago. No quería que se fuera. ¿Por qué todo había salido mal? Suspiró interiormente. Todo era por su maldita culpa.

Hinata fue hasta su cuarto, y sólo se permitió llorar mientras hacía la maleta. Cuando regresó al salón mantenía una expresión de perfecta frialdad.

-_Sayonara_, Neji-niisan.

Neji notó un peso en su corazón, pero se forzó a ignorarlo.

-_Sayonara_, Hinata-sama.

La casa parecía tan vacía sin ella... Se había pasado un mes viviendo a base de ramen y de otras bazofias para solteros. Cada rincón le traía recuerdos de ella, pero a pesar de todo, no estaba preparado para ir a buscarla. Si iba tendría que disculparse, y eso era impensable.

-Aah... –suspiró – Soy un capullo...

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor.

Neji miró al intruso. Kiba sonreía con una mueca lobuna.

-No estoy de humor –dijo Neji.

-Como si me importara... –dijo el otro. Ambos se quedaron callados un buen rato.

-Oye –dijo al final Neji – si has venido a decirme que tengo que disculparme y volver a por Hinata, estás perdiendo el tiempo. Para empezar, ella ni siquiera me importa...

Kiba se acercó y estudió su expresión. Dios, ese chico mentía tan mal que hasta daba asco. Se tumbó en el tatami, con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-En realidad me viene muy bien que estés peleado con Hinata –dijo – Pensaba que nunca te ibas a quitar del medio.

Neji se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Ahora ese Inuzuka confirmaba sus sospechas?

-Ella nunca intentó nada conmigo, claro, pero ahora que la has dejado sola, con los niños y todo eso... ya sabes, busca consuelo en sus compañeros. Y ahí estoy yo, abrazándola siempre que quiere.

Neji apretó los puños. Kiba lo notó y sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, los niños se quedarán en tu familia. De todas maneras, la familia Inuzuka no necesita un par de bastardos...

Kiba se encontró a Neji encima suyo, agarrándole del cuello con una mano en la que se iba concentrando más y más chakra. Kiba se zafó lanzando un puñetazo. Saltó hasta el borde de la ventana.

-¿No decías que no te importaba Hinata? Al parecer me voy a divertir mucho seduciéndola... –dijo, para desvanecerse a continuación en una cortina de humo.

Neji se quedó sólo en la casa, pero no pensaba permanecer allí por más tiempo.

Kiba se encontró con Shino, que esperaba escondido en los matorrales del jardín. Sostenía un insecto en su dedo índice.

-¿Seguro que funcionará tu plan? –preguntó. Kiba soltó una carcajada.

-¡Claro que sí! Además, no sabes lo mucho que me estoy divirtiendo.

-Creo que te has pasado un poco...

-Bah, tú déjame en paz y sigue con tus bichos.

"-Mira que no gustarle los insectos..." – pensó Shino, meneando la cabeza.

Hinata descansaba en el patio de entrenamiento, observando a su padre y a Hanabi practicar el Puño Gentil. Apoyó las manos en su vientre. Ahora estaba un poco más redondeado, pero aún así no se le notaba mucho el embarazo.

Se escuchó un revuelo en los pasillos. Hinata no pensó mucho en ello y apuró su taza de té. Casi dejó caer el vaso cuando vio a Neji de pie frente a ella.

-_Tadaima_ –dijo él, haciendo una inclinación. Estaba actuando con cautela.

-_Irassai_ –contestó ella. Se miraron durante un momento. Hinata le había echado tanto de menos que le dolía verle en ese momento. Por suerte Hiashi les interrumpió.

-Creo que deberías ir a por algo de comer para tu hermana, está desfallecida –dijo.

Ella asintió y huyó hacia la cocina. Neji frunció el ceño pero se sentó junto a su tío, dispuesto a aguantar el temporal. Al ver que Hiashi no hablaba, supuso que esperaba una confesión o algo así.

-Esto...

-No quiero saber lo que le has hecho a mi hija –dijo Hiashi, muy dignamente – Porque entonces no sería dueño de mis emociones y seguramente saldrías de esta casa con un par de huesos rotos.

Neji cerró la boca. Hanabi se acercó y se sentó al lado de su primo.

-A mí puedes contármelo –dijo, secándose el sudor de la cara con una toalla – Nunca había visto a mi hermana tan enfadada.

-La acusé falsamente. Le dije que me había sido infiel con Inuzuka Kiba... en varias ocasiones –Hanabi le miró como si le fuera a dar un tortazo.

-Tienes suerte de que mi hermana no tenga mi carácter. Yo te habría abandonado la primera vez que me hubieras insultado de esa manera.

Neji sintió ganas de encogerse. Al menos Hiashi no había dicho nada.

-Tú no la viste abrazándole... –dijo, intentando justificarse.

-Ya no estamos en la Edad Media, una chica no se compromete de por vida con un hombre sólo por abrazarle –Hanabi se estaba irritando demasiado.

-Basta –dijo su padre – Lo que tenemos aquí es un caso de celos, no hay que darle más vueltas.

Los otros dos se callaron, pero Hanabi seguía enfurruñada.

-Aquí tienes tu _o-bento_, _one-chan_ –la suave voz de Hinata sobresaltó a todos. Dirigió una sonrisa a su hermana y una mirada helada a Neji. Eso le tranquilizó. Si seguía cabreada era porque no había escuchado la conversación anterior. Todavía no se sentía preparado para hablar de sus sentimientos, sobre todo cuando eran tan embarazosos.

-No nos has dicho para qué habías venido, Neji –dijo Hiashi. Él se aclaró la garganta.

-He venido para llevarme a mi esposa a casa, donde debe estar.

Hinata alzó las cejas, francamente sorprendida. Hanabi resopló con desdén.

-Aquí está bien atendida –dijo su padre.

-No me pidas que confíe el cuidado de mis hijos a la rama principal después de todo lo que me hicisteis. Seguro que si me descuido me devolvéis uno con un tatuaje en la frente – Hiashi no pudo evitar sonreír. Que mal mentía ese chico...

-Bueno, si eso es lo que crees –le dijo – Hinata, haz las maletas.

Ella hizo un amago de réplica, pero se calló. Si su padre se lo pedía, no podía decirle que no. Se marchó a su cuarto y regresó a los diez minutos con una maleta. Neji la cogió y comenzó a andar sin decir palabra. Hinata le siguió, pero antes lanzó una mirada suplicante a su hermana. Hanabi la miró con una sonrisa y se acercó para despedirse.

-Con menudo idiota te has ido a juntar... –murmuró. Hinata parpadeó sorprendida.

-¡Hinata, _isoide_! –gritó Neji. Ella se apresuró a seguirle. Neji caminaba tan deprisa que ella acabó agotada rápidamente.

-¡_Chotto matte, kudasai_! –dijo, deteniéndose junto a una fuente. Él parecía molesto.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo. Ella bebió agua y se sentó en la repisa de piedra.

-Necesito descansar. Además, ahí viene Kiba –dijo. Neji se giró rápido como el rayo y vio el rostro sonriente de Kiba. ¡Ese chucho tenía el valor de cortejar a Hinata delante de sus narices!

-Hinata, ¿qué tal te encuentras? –preguntó.

-Bien, Kiba-kun, gracias por preguntar –contestó ella – Aunque me siento un poco cansada.

-Nadie lo diría, estás radiante – Neji no pudo aguantar más. Se acercó a Hinata y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Ella pegó un respingo.

-Bueno, Kiba, tenemos algo de prisa –dijo – Hinata está cansada, ya lo has oído.

-¿Quieres ir subida en Akamaru? Es muy tranquilo cuando se lo propone, y si estás cansada, no puedo dejar que vayas andando, no en tu estado.

Hinata iba a contestar, pero Neji la cogió en brazos. Se agarró a su cuello para no caerse y le miró interrogante.

-Como ves, ya tiene transporte –dijo él, taladrando a Kiba con la mirada.

-Bueno, bueno, ya veo que aquí sobro –dijo Kiba, fingiendo estar enfadado y regresando a casa. Hinata le miró preocupada.

-¿No se habrá molestado Kiba-kun? –musitó.

-Ya está bien, volvamos a casa –dijo Neji, cortante.

-No es necesario que me lleves en brazos...

-Está bien, no pesas nada. Así no te cansarás –dijo él, ruborizándose.

Al llegar a casa la dejo suavemente en el tatami. Hinata miró a su alrededor, apreciando la mugre que se había acumulado. Neji parecía avergonzado.

-Bueno, tendré que ponerme a limpiar –dijo ella.

-No hace falta, sólo dime lo que tengo que hacer –se apresuró a decir Neji.

-Puedo limpiar, no soy ninguna inválida –protestó ella.

-No es eso, es sólo que yo he ensuciado todo esto, así que yo debo limpiarlo. Espera un poco, me pondré ropa algo más cómoda.

Entró en su cuarto y salió con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta gris sin mangas. Sacó todas las cosas de limpieza de la cocina y las puso delante de Hinata.

-¿Qué hago? –ella le dio las instrucciones necesarias y le miró, todavía sin creerse que Neji estuviera haciendo de ama de casa. Y además eficientemente. El rugido que soltó su estómago interrumpió sus pensamientos. Comenzó a levantarse para preparar un poco de arroz. Lamentablemente, al entrar en la cocina encontró las alacenas vacías. ¿De qué se había alimentado ese hombre, del aire?

-¿Ocurre algo? –dijo él, asomándose a la cocina.

-Eh... no hay comida –Neji sintió ganas de golpearse la frente.

-_Sumimasen_ -dijo – Iré a hacer la compra, sólo tienes que hacerme una lista.

-Podemos...podemos ir los dos a comprar –el se quedó callado – Si quieres, claro.

-Por mí está bien, pero ¿no estabas cansada? –ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ya he descansado bastante. Si me quedo sola en casa me aburriré.

Cruzaron la puerta sin añadir una palabra más. Neji le ofreció el brazo, y ella lo agarró, mirando hacia otro lado, completamente ruborizada.

Las calles estaban a rebosar de gente. Neji se estaba agobiando con esa marea humana, y encima todo el mundo tenía algún comentario agradable sobre el embarazo de Hinata, así que su paseo por el mercado se estaba haciendo interminable.

-Estás guapísima, Hinata –dijo Ino. Chôji cargaba un enorme saco de arroz sobre su hombro. Su hija, Inoko, se escondía detrás de su voluminoso padre con timidez. Su hijo no era tan cortado. Se acercó a Hinata y le agarró de la manga con su manita pegajosa.

-_Ano-sa_, _ano-sa_ –dijo - ¿Me abres esta bolsa? –le tendió una bolsa de patatas fritas.

-Chôsaku, ¿por qué no se lo pides a tu padre? –dijo Ino.

-Está bien –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – No me importa.

Ino suspiró y miró a Chôji con una sonrisa pícara.

-Vámonos, grandullón, creo que ese saco pesa demasiado –le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzaron a andar hacia casa – Nos vemos Hinata, y lo mismo te digo, Neji.

Siguieron su camino por las tiendas. Hinata conseguía siempre que le rebajaran algo en todas las tiendas, sólo tenía que sonreír y hacer una inclinación respetuosa. Neji no estaba seguro de que tener una esposa tan encantadora fuera algo bueno.

-¿Qué te apetece? –preguntó ella – Pensaba preparar cerdo champloo.

A él le recorrió un escalofrío de asco. Ella sabía que no aguantaba la salsa del champloo. "-Intenta que la devuelva a la casa Hyuga cuanto antes –pensó – Pues si cree que voy a sucumbir con un poco de comida asquerosa, está muy equivocada".

-Está bien, seguro que está bueno –dijo, tragando saliva. Ella asintió, con una sonrisa maliciosa. También compró pimiento y zanahoria, y casi soltó una carcajada cuando vio la cara que ponía él. Sabía que estaba siendo mala, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la buena actitud de Neji, pero él merecía una lección. Así que comería champloo, y dosis ingentes de pimiento.

Mientras Neji seguía limpiando, Hinata cocinaba. La casa se llenaba del olor a arroz cocido, el aceite de soja y la salsa teriyaki. También del olor de Hinata, ese olor cálido y dulce de mujer. Neji cerró los ojos y se secó el sudor. Se sentía bien siendo un buen chico. Sonrió y recogió todos los trapos sucios con los que había limpiado los muebles.

-¿Está lista la comida? –tenía tanta hambre que devoraría el champloo, aunque fuera asqueroso. Ella se había puesto un yukata verde de andar por casa. El obi bordado se curvaba un poco sobre su vientre, y Neji notó algo cálido en su pecho al verlo.

-Espera un poco, sólo falta retirar la verdura del fuego –Ella también estaba sudando, una gota se le escurría por la nuca, y el flequillo se le pegaba a la frente. Tenía el cuello del yukata muy echado hacia atrás, se le podía ver el principio de la espalda, una superficie de piel marmórea e invitadora.

El primer impulso de Neji fue acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo. ¿Y si ella le rechazaba? Anteriormente no había tomado en serio su rechazo, porque siempre acababa derribando sus defensas, pero esta vez la situación era distinta.

Intentó distraerse poniendo la mesa. Ella llegó con un par de platos grandes y pesados, y él se los quitó de las manos. Sus dedos se rozaron, y Neji sintió algo parecido a la electricidad atravesando su cuerpo. Dejó los platos en la mesa, intentando aparentar que no había pasado nada.

Hinata estaba un poco sonrojada. Tener tan cerca a Neji la estaba desequilibrando un poco, pero se concentró en servir la comida e ignoró los pensamientos inquietantes que acudían a ella.

-Al final no he podido preparar el champloo, no hemos comprado manzanas... En fin, tendremos que conformarnos con la caballa a la plancha y el yakitori.

-Está bien –dijo Neji. Encima tenía la cara dura de fingir decepción, cuando debía estar dando saltos interiormente, pensó Hinata.

Comieron en silencio. A él casi se le escapa una lágrima, ¡había echado tanto de menos la comida nutritiva...! Hinata comía con más apetito, después de todo, tenía que alimentar a dos personas más. Sus ojos se encontraban de vez en cuando, pero ambos apartaban la mirada. El ambiente se había tensado un poco.

Hinata estaba bastante sorprendida por la actitud de Neji. Realmente se estaba portando bien, lo cual era desconcertante, aunque le gustaba.

"-Quizá me gusta demasiado –pensó. Se quedó un momento ensimismada cuando él extendió el brazo y se sirvió un poco más de arroz. Los músculos se le marcaban suavemente a través de su piel clara. Desvió la vista a sus ojos y le descubrió mirando su garganta. Casi podía notar el recorrido de su mirada en la piel, y eso la hizo ruborizarse. Él carraspeó y se concentró en su plato, también sonrojado.

"-Maldita sea, trata de calmarte –se dijo Neji – Ya sé que hace más de un mes que no la tocas, pero no puedes descontrolarte. Tienes que tener en cuenta sus necesidades también".

-¿Quieres más té? –le preguntó ella.

-Sí, por favor –dijo con voz rasposa. Hinata le rozó los dedos al coger su taza. Esta vez el contacto no fue eléctrico, sino tan ardiente que Neji pensó que iba a morir por combustión espontánea. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de nada. Tomó la tosca tetera de loza marrón y se apartó un poco la manga del yukata. La tierna piel de su muñeca quedó a la vista. ¿Cuántas veces le había agarrado de esas muñecas cuando hacían el amor, pensó él. Tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando concentrarse en la sonrisa serena de Hinata. Ella tomó un sorbo de té y se relamió. Alzó la vista y al encontrarse con los ojos de Neji, miró hacia otro lado con modestia.

-Creo que me iré a la cama pronto –dijo él, levantándose como un rayo. No podía soportarlo más, o se iba o era capaz de violarla en el salón.

Hinata le miró salir del salón con la decepción pintada en la cara. Al parecer Neji se había cansado de ella. ¿Sería porque estaba embarazada? Pensar en ello la entristeció profundamente.

Fue hasta el dormitorio. Él estaba poniéndose un yukata de dormir. Hinata pasó de largo intentando no fijarse en su torso desnudo. Se desató el obi y dejó que su propio yukata cayera al suelo. Sacó un camisón de algodón violeta de la cómoda y se lo puso, porque últimamente dormía mejor con ese tipo de prendas.

Neji estaba tumbado en el futón, aparentemente dormido. Ella se deslizó bajo las mantas, de cara a su espalda. Hacía un poco de frío, seguramente él lo entendería si ella le abrazaba. Se pegó a él y le rodeó la cintura.

Neji se contuvo para no dar un brinco. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Tenía a su mujer justo al lado, ¿por qué no podía tomarla? Se dio la vuelta lentamente y la miró.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer. Aparentó serenidad cuando él se giró hacia ella.

-Hinata, yo... –empezó él – Eh... yo...

"-Genial, encima ahora tartamudeo" –pensó él, irritado.

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella, ligeramente esperanzada.

-_Oyasumi nasai _–dijo. Ella parecía desilusionada - ¿He dicho algo incorrecto?

-No, no es eso. _Oyasumi nasai_ –contestó ella. Ambos se dieron la vuelta, intentando dormir.

Hacía un calor de mil demonios. Las cigarras sonaban a trueno en la oscuridad del exterior, y ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

Neji se giró malhumorado y miró a su insomne esposa. Ella se ruborizó levemente, pensando que al fin él iba a hacer algo. Pero su desilusión fue inmensa cuando él sólo resopló y se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

"-¡¡Aaaargh! –chilló él mentalmente – No puedo ni sentir su calor sin sofocarme, me duelen las manos de las ganas que tengo de tocarla... " .

Notó que ella se sentaba en el futón y la miró extrañado.

-Creo que no deberíamos dormir juntos –dijo. Él quiso interrumpirla, pero ella no le dejó – La situación se ha vuelto tensa, y no es que no lo entienda. Ya se... ya sé que no resulto deseable, y no debe ser fácil para ti quedarte en casa, pudiendo estar acompañado de alguna chica más guapa.

-¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decirme, Hinata? –preguntó él, aunque sabía de sobra a lo que se refería.

-Que puedes buscarte otra mujer, no tienes por qué quedarte conmigo.

Neji la acalló besándola. Separó con rapidez sus labios de los de ella y continuó trazando una senda por su cuello.

-No pienso... tocar... a ninguna otra mujer... –dijo entre beso y beso. Ella apretó sus hombros y esbozó una sonrisa genuina por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

-Pero estás rompiendo tus normas –murmuró. Él seguía besando su vientre. Alzó la cabeza y la miró, negando en silencio.

-Dije que tocaría a las mujeres que quisiera. Pero resulta que tú eres la única mujer que quiero, Hinata-chan –ella alzó las cejas al oír el apelativo - ¿Qué? Sigues siendo más pequeña que yo... –se justificó él antes de empezar a bajarle el camisón.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía desnuda que Neji pensó que se desvanecería al tocarla. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ella en su ausencia para acabar abrazado a la almohada, con los huesos doliéndole por el ansia de tenerla entre sus brazos?

Ninguno de los dos quería esperar. Ella ya estaba moviendo su cadera contra la de él, mientras se mordisqueaba el labio. Neji le arrancó la ropa interior.

-Lo siento –murmuró contra su boca, moviéndose dentro de ella. Hinata nunca le había atrapado con tanta fuerza en el cepo de sus piernas, nunca había agarrado la larga melena castaña de él con tanta desesperación.

-¡Neji, más rápido, por favor! –él se permitió arquear una ceja. Desde luego, nunca había sido tan expresiva. Obedeció sus deseos, sin embargo, y en poco tiempo fueron devorados por la ola de su éxtasis.

EPÍLOGO

Hyuga Hiashi sorbió su te mientras uno de sus nietos le tiraba del cuello del yukata y el otro le mordía el brazo a través de la manga, llenándole de babas.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que coja a los niños, Hiashi-sama? –dijo Neji. El otro negó estoicamente con la cabeza. A pesar de la pequeña tortura, estaba encantado.

Hinata llegó al patio y los niños dejaron de prestar atención a su abuelo. Alzaron sus bracitos hacia ella.

-_Haha__, haha_ –balbuceaban, gesticulando como unos pajarillos fuera del nido.

Ella les cogió en brazos, mirándoles con ternura. Neji se incorporó y pellizcó las mejillas de los dos niños.

-En fin, tenemos que irnos – le dijo a su suegro – Nos esperan nuestros compañeros.

-_Mata ashita, otosan_ –dijo Hinata, inclinando la cabeza.

Neji cogió a uno de los bebés y echaron a andar hasta el Yakiniku Q, donde esperaban todos los demás. Lee tenía a sus tres hijos encima.

-Papá, papá, si juegas con nosotros al escondite jugarás luego a los Go Rangers, si juegas a los Go Rangers jugaremos a las casitas, si juegas a las casitas...

Al parecer le habían cogido muy bien el truco a las reglas que se imponía su padre en los entrenamientos. Lee parecía un poco cansado, pero aún así les deslumbró con su sonrisa cuando les vio.

-Bienvenidos –dijo. Chiyoko y Yoshi soltaron sus brazos, pero el pequeño Kentarô seguía encaramado a su espalda. Le depositó con cuidado en el suelo y se dio unos golpes en los hombros, desentumeciéndolos.

Pasaron los tres al local. Ino estaba dándole un sándwich de huevo a Chôji, mientras que éste le daba salchichas con forma de pulpito a su hija. Chôsaku estaba muy ocupado tratando de hacer que el hijo de Shikamaru y Temari se moviera.

-Shika-kun, ¿por qué no mueves el culo y te vas a jugar un rato? Chôsaku se está aburriendo aquí sentado –dijo Temari. El niño suspiró con hastío y miró a su padre, buscando apoyo.

-A mí no me mires –dijo Shikamaru, masticando con pereza un trozo de _takuan _– Haz caso a tu madre.

-_Kuso_... –masculló Shika-kun al levantarse.

-¿Has dicho algo, hijo? –preguntó Temari. El niño tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Nada, mami –dijo, y salió corriendo del restaurante.

-¡Hey, ya han llegado Hinata y Neji! –gritó Kiba. Se acercó y les cambió los niños por un vaso de sake para cada uno – Venga, vamos allá.

-¡¡¡**_KAMPAI_**! –gritaron todos, alzando sus copas.

OWARI


End file.
